The JounrnalsLog Dates:Costumed Beauty (Rocket TF)
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: A low in the series. I just did this for fun. Anyways some guy agrees to wear a costume and he gradually becomes it.


_"There is an old costume store in the middle of Mildew Lane entitled "Costumed Beauty". It is owned by old Donna Widow. She and a very slim few in the town of Eraldatu work there almost every day 12 hours (6 AM to 6 PM, breaks on holidays for almost every religion) Despite the small cast it is still a popular location throughout the town of Eraldatu. Sometimes people agree to test some new costumes out unaware of the changes that might occur..._

* * *

Day 1

Dear Journal,

Hey there I'm Rocky Barnes! I'm 21 years old and recently got hired by a costume store to see what it would be like to wear one for a whole week! The owner of the store who's name I never got gave me this journal to write down my thoughts. I've heard that this is an awsome (I meant awesome) job and it pays fairly well to. And so far, It is, the mouth is moving in harmony in my mouth so I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna be able to eat. The vision is pretty good, I'm only made one mistake in my writing. That was the except for that misspelling, which was by accident. Still I think I can handle wearing this for one whole week. It's not even that sweaty. Right now though I need a rest. Bye bye for now!

* * *

Day 2

Dear Journal,

Me again, Rocky. There's something diffrent in my voice today. My accent seems to be more like the character I'm wearing, which I just realized is Rocket Raccoon. That's odd. I don't remember there being a side effect of an accent with the costume. Then again, It sounds kind of cool! Anyways today some of the people in the town fun of me for wearing this costume. One random 12 year old kid called me a furry. To be fair, I do kind of look like one. I mean, who else would wear a mascot costume in public? I hope I didn't offend any. Bye bye for Now

* * *

Day 3

Dear Journal,

I think you know who I am by now. For some reason I think I'm shrinking. What makes me think this? I remember yesterday I could reach the highest shelf on my bookshelf, but today I couldn't. Guess what I had to use instead. Here's a hint:IT WAS A FREAKING CHAIR! Sorry for the yelling, or at least what would be yelling if this was verbal. I'm guess I'm just a little cranky today. We do have bad days after all. Back to the main point, I think I might be shrinking. Do you think it's possible. Maybe I'm just crazy. Bye.

* * *

Day 4

Dear Log,

Something happened today. I didn't like what happened today. You know what happened today? I'll tell you what happened today. I was forced to go into space and guess what I'm wearing instead of a safe space suit. I'M STILL WEARING THIS ROCKET COSTUME! I didn't agree to this and yet they did it any ways without my permission! It just makes me so freaking pissed. Anyways, I don't care if I'm shrinking any more so at least one of the issue is out of the way. Anyways, I gotta go, I'm approaching an odd earth looking planet. Wait...that's not earth. THAT'S AN ENTIRELY DIFFRENT PLANET. Rocky out.

* * *

Day 5

Dear Log,

Get this:The Costume's Stuck! I tried taking the head off but it won't come off! Not only this it turns out I was right about shrinking. You know the species of the costume I'm wearing? I am now the size of that species, a raccoon standing on 2 legs. I know this because on this planet similar (which turns out is called "Half World") there are talking animals that walk on two legs. It's not like Zootopia since there all humans. But all of them are insane! At least I met a nice girl there. She's an otter named Lyra. However, she's already in a relationship with a black hare named Blackjack O' Hare. I ONLY MEET HIM AND I ALREADY HATE THAT GUY! Anyways, I'm back on the ship and by god do I need to head back home...where ever that was. Mabye a space bar is nearby. Rocky out.

* * *

Day 6

Log Date 8-1-17

It turns out there was a space bar. After finished the last journal I went in there to get drunk on the way back to earth. While I was in my drunken state the rocket I was on got stolen! Sheesh, things like this never happened back on earth. Did I say earth? I meant Half World. Then again ever since I joined the Guardians of the Galaxy nothing has been the same as before. Plus I did used to be the one that did the stealing. Guess it's true what they say, every half-world project has their day. Hold on...What? I'm Rocket not a half world project! I'm a human in a raccoon costume and I'm...in the guardians of the galaxy. I have this gun and my partner is Groot, the last of his...WHERE'S THE HECK IS GROOT...Come to think of it...WHERE'S THE REST OF THE GANG! I'M ALL ALONE! THAT MEANS I CAN HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH WHOEVER I WANT BUT ALSO HAVE TO PAY A PRICE AND I DON'T WANT TO SPEND ANY MORE MONEY THEN I NEED TOO! What is going on? Why can't I remember who I am. Maybe Peter or that nice lady from the costume store could help me out. I'll just call Peter first and see if he gets the message. Now who's phone can I "borrow" to get it?. Rocket Out.

* * *

Day 7

Log Date 8-2-17

Peter, or "Star Lord" as he calls him self, told me what was going on. It was a a dream. I dreamt I was a dude in a raccoon costume who was turning into a real raccoon gradually day by day. I thought it was real. It turns out I was just unconscious. Can't believe it was for 6 whole days! That must be a galaxy record. "Worlds Longest time that a drunk half world project is unconscious by drink" Anyways, I guess I wrote a few journals in the dream and apparently they were here when I woke up? Probably just a prank from Star Lord himself. He's a Star Turd. Anyways:Bye bye for now, We're heading to half world to see what's going on there. Rocket out.


End file.
